Sreu hu oe Nav'i for Dance with me
by Little Miss188
Summary: Rachel is still hurting from the news that Quinn and Finn are dating and is finding it easier to write a song about her feelings than to talk about them but one day she is accompanied by Sam. Will she realize that Sam could actually have feelings for her?
1. Chapter 1

Quinn's smiling face greeted Rachel as she walked down the hallway to her locker. Posters advertising her and Finn for the homecoming dance King and Queen were everywhere; it was impossible to ignore them. She ripped one off the locker beside hers and began to stare at the picture. She instantly recognized the photo of Finn, edited so he didn't have a background and was wearing a cartoon crown- it wouldn't have upset her so much had the picture not originally been taken at her house their first week of dating. She tried to repeat to herself that it didn't matter, Finn didn't matter if he wouldn't forgive her for the silly mistake she had made with Noah but he would forgive Quinn for having his child, but it didn't work.

Refusing to look at the picture any longer, Rachel screwed it up into a ball and threw it into the nearest bin. She opened her locker and began to search for her song book where she had been writing her latest songs. It was lunch, and since she had nobody to talk to, Rachel had taken to spending the hour writing lyrics and sheet music in the practice room.

It was safe in the practice room; she could lose herself in thoughts and nobody would mind. The road to stardom was lonely but it was one that every amazing singer took and Rachel was no weaker, she could do it.

Taking her seat at the piano, she had only just finished singing the first line of her song before she was interrupted. "Can I come in?" asked Sam who was standing in the doorway.

Rachel shrugged, she had hardly said two words to Sam but he seemed friendly enough. "You can but why would you want to?" Sam was a jock, being around Rachel would certainly harm his reputation and undoubtedly his girlfriend wouldn't be too happy about it.

"You look lonely," he replied casually, coming to sit next to her. "It's not right for anybody to be lonely so I thought I'd join you if that's alright." He blushed. Rachel had not noticed but his blush was actually rather cute.

She brushed off that thought quickly. Avoiding his eyes Rachel asked, "Won't Santana mind you spending time with me?"

"Nah, she's talking to Brittany so I hardly think she'll realize I'm missing. They're really close."

Rachel could remember the time when she thought that Santana and Brittany were more than just close friends- not that she was homophobic because both her Dad's were gay. She'd forgotten all about that amidst the whole affair between Santana and Finn being revealed.

"So what are you playing?" asked Sam, placing his fingers on the keys of the piano.

"Do you know how to play?" smiled Rachel, actually quite surprised because she hadn't thought Sam was the musical type apart from singing.

"I'm better at guitar," he admitted sheepishly. "But I do know one song on the piano." he paused, considering whether to confess which song it was or whether it would make him sound weirder than he intended. He figured that it was Rachel and she probably wouldn't judge him. "I see you, the Avatar theme tune." He smiled, hoping that he hadn't embarrassed himself in front of Rachel but he saw that he hadn't.

"That's pretty hard. You must be pretty talented." admired Rachel who wasn't used to complimenting others musically.

Sam smiled at the strained compliment; he could see that Rachel was still hurting. "You've seen the posters." he assumed, he didn't need a reply because Rachel's smile fell at the edges, her eyes becoming sunken. More than anything he wanted to hug her and tell her that everything would be okay- sure he could survive the humiliation of Quinn cheating on him but Rachel was more fragile, he knew that Finn must have hurt her more than once. "They probably won't win anyway, Quinn's just a want to be and Finn, well I personally don't think his heart is in it." Rachel scoffed, it was lying. Finn and Quinn were already climbing their way to the top of the social ladder again as much as it saddened Rachel. In some ways her and Sam were in the same boat only he had Santana, she was pretty much alone.

"At least you'll have somebody to attend that stupid prom with."

Sam's eyebrow shot right up. "I should be grateful for that why? Did you not hear that song she sung about me?"

She couldn't help but laugh. "Trouty Mouth, yeah that was hilarious! No offence!" Although she didn't want to upset him she couldn't stifle her giggles.

Luckily, he saw the humour in it too and began to laugh along with Rachel. It was such a nice sound to hear her giggling, Sam had never seen Rachel when she was very happy and it was a nice change to welcome. "My lips aren't that big are they?"

"Nah, don't take it personally, Santana likes to pick on everyone. That way she feels like she's at the top I figure."

"Has she insulted you?"

Was Sam blind? Santana insulted her on a daily basis. "Of course, she's jealous though because she'll not get anywhere with her life. I plan to be on Broadway one day!" That was why she was doing all of this, she may not be popular now but in the long run all the work and slushies would pay off.

"Maybe I can come and watch you perform!" Sam smiled turning to face Rachel face on. "That is, if you aren't already sold out."

"I'd like that." How had she not talked to Sam before? He seemed so nice once he started talking. Mind you, when Sam had joined the glee club Rachel had still been with Finn so she was quite oblivious to any other boy. "I should get back to work."

"Do you want me to leave?" Sam offered, although he wasn't too sure he wanted to leave anyway.

"No!" Rachel replied all too quickly. "I mean stay: it is nice having somebody to chat to."

**Samchel for the world (they're my second favourite couple apart from Klaine)! I might continue this but I don't know yet, I guess you decide! Reviews are love! **


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn made no attempt at hiding her relationship with Finn, much to Rachel's upset. She even escorted him to football practice, kissing at the locker room entrance. Some of the other jocks laughed telling them to "get a room" but Sam couldn't help but watch. Just an hour ago he would have felt anger at Quinn for cheating on him but now he was overcome with sadness, not only for him but for Rachel too. Quinn wasn't worth his time and he had come to that realization after a while but Rachel was still fighting for Finn even though he had behaved inexcusably rude to her.

More than anything Sam wanted to go over and split them up, to shout at Finn and call him out as a insecure hypocrite but Coach Beiste didn't welcome fighting on the football team and it probably wouldn't help anyone. Instead, Sam slumped against the wall and watched, waiting for Coach Beiste to arrive with the keys so he could get into his uniform.

"You're looking a bit pale there trout mouth!" grinned Puck who had only just approached. Sam really hoped the nickname "trout mouth" would not catch on anytime soon. Puck hardly spoke to Sam. Sam had been closest friends with Finn until the whole cheating scandal but ever since he'd been lacking in the male friends department which was why he wanted somebody to talk to, like Brittany was for Santana. Maybe Rachel was that somebody?

"I'm fine Puckerman." Sam snapped in reply, he couldn't be bothered with this practice and seeing Finn and Quinn make out in front of him was certainly not helping his mood.

"You don't seem it." Puck stated, following his eyes to see Quinn and Finn still intertwined together. "You still aren't over Quinn?" he asked laughing. "Santana sure ain't going to like that."

"I'm not still in love with Quinn."

He shook his head, not believing a word that Sam said. "I understand if you are, I still kind of like her but don't ever tell Lauren that or I'll never get into those extra large pants of hers." Sam rolled his eyes, was sex all Puck really cared about? "It's too bad that she dumped you for Finn."

"You don't mean that." Puck was never sympathetic to another dude who was cheated on, mainly because he was the one assisting the cheating.

"No, I don't mean for you. I mean don't get me wrong, it stings and all and I get you, I was in your same situation and she doesn't care about any of it- it's as if we don't even exist to her anymore. Anyway it's not you I am talking about, I mean Rachel." Sam's ears picked up. "You don't have to be a genius to work out that song she made up was about Finn and how she tries but he always ends up hurting her and she just takes it because she's so in love with him."

"She'll get over him." Sam said even though he wasn't sure she could. It had been months now and Rachel still had not recovered.

"Hopefully, she's crying all the time, whenever she's alone. I see her in the practice room at lunch crying her eyes out all the time. It kind of hurts but there is nothing I can do. I'd help her if I could because of that whole being a better man thing towards Jews but Rachel is defiant, she doesn't want my help." Sam stood there thinking of how he could help Rachel, maybe just being there counted?

At that moment Coach arrived causing Puck to leave his side and Finn and Quinn to separate with a final peck. Turning, Quinn spotted Sam who was still watching, she smiled sheepishly at him hoping that he would smile back but he just stared coldly unable to believe how horrible the girl really was.

It didn't matter anymore; she didn't matter because all that mattered was getting through the school day. Perhaps glee club would be better.

Sam was expecting to sit alone just like he had been doing for the past few weeks, Santana preferred the company of Brittany most of the time and he didn't want to be around her when the conversation revolved around her insulting him. He was alone, again, just like he had been in his past school but it was something Sam was used to even if he didn't like it. He was just about to settle down in his usual corner when he heard somebody shout his name. It was Rachel.

"Sam! I saved you a seat!" she smiled, patting at a seat next to her. Sam looked around to check if it was okay but nobody had noticed because they were all too interested in their own conversations.

Slowly, Sam made his way over to Rachel who looked more than happy to be sat next to him. "How was football?" she asked looking into his eyes.

"Boring but how did you know I had football?"

She squirmed, questioning whether or not to tell him. "When I was going out with Finn I used to meet him outside of the lockers after practice." She paused. "Also, it helps to learn the football practice schedule so you can dodge the jocks in the hallway."

Sam nodded in understanding. He had never really noticed how lonely Rachel was and how much she feared getting slushied even if she did deny it.

Soon the class began and Mr Shcuester was talking all about prom, prompting Quinn to remind everybody that she and Finn were running for prom king and queen and everybody should vote, Sam noticed Rachel flinch but he didn't say a word. Trust Mr Schue to make prom a competition, "I want you to pair up and sing a romantic song that gets you in the mood for prom since Principal Figgins has kindly accepted our request to set the mood for the prom week. You have free choice over your pairs but I want you to perform in two weeks." That was something Sam could do without. The last competition he had been in resulted in his relationship with Quinn and this was just a prominent reminder. People were already coming up with ideas of who to go with.

**Okay that's it! Reviews are love! And thank you for your kind words I really love this fic!**


	3. Chapter 3

Santana was waiting by his locker the next day. "Where's Britt?" he asked suspiciously. Santana and Brittany went through their patches but he happened to know that they always made up; sometimes you just can't separate best friends.

"Her and cripple boy are spending time together to discuss their song choice for the prom." she replied with a hint of bitter spite. Artie was a kind boy in Sam's eyes, why did he annoy her so much? He wasn't given time to ask because Santana was already speaking at a hundred miles an hour. "So I was thinking that I could come round to yours tonight and we could choose which song to sing? Well actually, you could choose and I'll just agree, deciding which song to choose sounds like so much effort."

"Well why should I have to do all the work?" Sam argued, stuffing his books for the day into his bag.

"Because I have better things to do, I mean what else have you got to do, besides spending an hour massaging chap stick onto those froggy lips!" she grinned. Sam stiffened, having had enough of all the lip jokes, he realised Santana had never actually paid him a compliment.

"Santana will you just stop already, the lip jokes are getting real old."

She shrugged: "Whatever." With that, she sashayed down the hallway, only turning to confirm their practise: "So eight o'clock tonight?" He nodded. "Great."

Why exactly did Sam spend time with her? Santana was mainly obnoxious and rude, he might have been oblivious but even he knew that love was not supposed to be like that. Sam was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't see Rachel by the side of his locker.

"So you're going to duet with Santana?" It wasn't much of a question but more of a statement.

"Hey there," he said, closing the door of his locker so he could look at Rachel properly. How had he not noticed her strange taste in clothing? "Well, I kind of have to." he began to answer her question. "She's my girlfriend and that makes me her singing partner."

She nodded as if she understood.

"Why? Who else would be interested in working with me?"

They stood outside Spanish, Rachel had to cross the building to make it over to English in time but she stood there staring at Sam. "Well I was kind of wondering if you wanted to, because you didn't look like you were good friends with anybody in glee club. Of course I forgot about Santana," her petite shoulders slouched. More than anything Sam wanted to make Rachel smile again like he had done yesterday.

"That's real nice of you Rachel." He was honestly impressed, from what most of the glee club said, Rachel was incredibly self centred most of the time. "I'll ask Mr. Schue, he might let me do two songs, one with you and one with Santana. There's an odd number of us anyway since Sunshine joined."

Rachel smiled, it was better than nothing. "Thanks Sam." she paused, not wanting to leave. "I have to go, I have English."

He nodded, understanding, "I'll see you at lunch?"

"You don't have to come every day you know; Santana will probably want to spend time with you."

"And who says I don't want to spend time with you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. For the first time in a long while Rachel felt appreciated.

"Thanks," she said, turning to leave. "I'll see you at lunch."

**Remember to review! **


	4. Chapter 4

The second bell rung signalling that second period should have started but Rachel was still in the toilets dabbing at her eye which was going to swell up. On the way to classes she had been cornered by Azimio and Karofsky who both had slushies in hand; Rachel swore that she was going to start a petition to ban selling of all cold drinks apart from at lunch; it was increase the glee club's safety greatly.

It still stung but after so many years of the humiliation and soreness of a slushy in her face Rachel had grown almost immune to the pain.

Sighing, she threw the damp cloth into the bin and headed to lesson. She was already late but it wouldn't matter much because if the rumours were right, Ms. Holliday was subbing for her maths teacher. Rachel refused to be discouraged. Today was going to be a good day she promised herself. Nothing could upset her.

Almost nothing.

If Rachel had been in lesson she wouldn't have seen him but the hallways were clear and she had no doubt that the boy coming out of Coach Sylvester's office was Jesse: Jesse as in the Jesse that broke her heart. Rachel stopped, contemplating if there was another way to get to maths but he had already seen her (wearing a bright pink moose jumper did not help Rachel blend in) and begun to approach.

"Rachel?" he asked, although he didn't need to. Jesse pulled her in two a tight one-sided hug. Rachel squirmed against his touch until he finally let go. "Sorry," he apologised, remembering how he had left things between the two of them. "What are you doing out of lesson?" he asked his eyebrows rose. "Are you Rachel the rebel now?"

She rolled her eyes in response and pushed her way past him. "I should be getting to maths." she insisted. Her eyes never met Jesse's. A question occurred to Rachel. "Why were you in Ms. Sylvester's office?"

"I couldn't say if I wanted to." he smiled, "Sworn to secrecy." Rachel's face stayed blank, she was obviously not amused. "Here, answer me a question, why is your boyfriend on all these posters with another girl?" Jesse had obviously not lost his eagle eyes.

"I couldn't say if I wanted to," she repeated, unwilling to explain what exactly had happened to their relationship. They reached Rachel's maths room. "This is my lesson."

"It was nice talking to you Rachel," he smiled sweetly. "We'll speak again soon?" he offered although Rachel had no intention in ever uttering another word to him she agreed and went into maths.

Her usual seat was taken so she had to slide in next to Puck who had the only spare seat next to him. More than anything Puck looked bemused at Rachel's flushed face. "How's my Jewish Princess?" he grinned. Rachel noticed that Puck had his phone out and had not even bothered to start on the maths work but Ms. Holliday probably didn't care.

"I'm fine Noah." Even to Rachel her voice didn't sound so reassuring. This is what Jesse did to her.

"Are you sure? You don't sound it." Puck's face grew with concern and his brow puckered. Despite his bad-ass front Puck was kind at heart especially to Rachel although that could have just been because of their shared religion.

She shook her head; it was all she could do not to start crying. _Stupid Jesse, _she thought. Trying to clear her mind, she changed the subject. "Who are you texting?"

"Santana," he said, flashing the screen to Rachel so she could see.

Santana was hardly flavour of the month with Rachel. "What does she want?"

He shrugged, "She's asking my opinion about what she should do about Sam. He seems a nice enough boy to me but-"

"But?" Rachel asked. Where was the but? Of course Rachel had only just started talking to Sam but she could tell that he tried so hard to be kind to everyone even though his life wasn't easy either.

"Quiet at the back!" shouted Ms. Holiday in an attempt to make it look as if she was making the kids work.

**Reviews are love people :) Thank you! **


End file.
